


爸爸隊長

by june8016



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Clark Kent - Freeform, Clark Kent/Billy Batson - Freeform, M/M, Superboy Conner Kent is Billy Batson's son, Superboy needs a hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016
Summary: 看到一篇很棒的短篇腦洞，我們可愛的小天使比利收養了被超人拒絕的超級小子康納，超可愛~實在是想要看更多啊 可惜的是這個作者並沒有打算要開篇的樣子，只簡單寫了個頭，腦洞來源a03 作者 Azrael文章Billy the Marvelous 第15篇的爸爸上尉
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"我無法接受這孩子！" 

克拉克臉色難看的轉身走出暸望塔會議室，無視布魯斯不贊同的眼神，其他人也默默地離去，現場只留下蝙蝠俠、神奇隊長沙贊跟神力女俠黛安娜，他們看著眼前穿著破損白色緊身服的少年 

超人和萊克斯·盧瑟的兒子/克隆人，Superboy 

少年看著父親拒絕他並毫不猶豫地轉身離開時，他的眼眶充滿了淚水，不過他不會哭的，在別人面前哭是軟弱的。這是萊克斯·盧瑟灌輸給他的記憶中最為強調的一件事，但他的手掌仍不受控制的握緊。 

"...超人...他只是因為盧瑟盜取他的基因導致一時的憤怒，等他冷靜下來會好的"

因為對孩子天生有著保護慾的黛安娜低聲說著

"超級男孩需要一個住所，他不能住在這裡，他需要一個家，而且需要一個領導者引領他才行" 

蝙蝠俠頭疼的捏著鼻樑，一個有著強悍超能力的孩子不能交給一般人，最好是交給超級英雄教導。但他發現整個聯盟能接手的人似乎沒人願意接受因盧瑟誕生的半氪星人，即使他擁有一半超人的基因 

比利比任何人都清楚當你抱著期望與家人相見，希望對方能接納你但卻被拒絕厭惡拋棄時的感受 

那就像你以為你到了天堂卻從高高的高空中被狠狠的擊落並悲慘的摔在地面，你的心會在那瞬間破碎，就算基過漫長時間的黏合，那些裂痕依舊清晰明瞭的無法忽視！

就像他從自己的叔叔以及那裡寄養家庭所經歷過的... 

他知道超級男孩的誕生與超人無關，超人被盜取基因被克隆，他生氣且不接受情有可原，但看著超級男孩低著頭的背影比利胸中依舊燃起怒氣，對他崇拜的超人!

"我來帶他！" 隊長大聲地說 

他知道自己只有十二歲根本不是照顧人的料，但他不能放棄這個孩子，Superboy實際上只是個擁有大塊頭少年身軀的小孩，孤身一人且無助，他自己沒有幸福的童年但他能給這個男孩幸福的童年，對神發誓盡他一切所能! 

蝙蝠俠，神奇女俠和超級男孩驚訝的看著他，尤其超級男孩帶著迷惑和脆弱的眼神望著他。 

"你確定嗎？沙贊 " 

蝙蝠俠問，不確定沙贊有照顧這孩子的能力，畢竟神奇隊長給人的感覺就是個大男孩。本來他考慮自己是否要接手，但想著自己多次收養的孩子結果...

恩...布魯斯突然認為由神奇隊長來帶是個不錯的主意! 

"如果超級男孩對這個提議沒有意見，那你可以把他帶走" 

"你真的想要我嗎？" 

超級男孩對著沙贊低聲問著，他的聲音帶著脆弱且小心翼翼 

"是的! 我要你! 我認為我們會處的很好，如果你願意給我機會的話，雖然我沒當過爸爸"比利略為尷尬地笑著 

超級男孩沉默了一下，下一刻一個身影撞進比利懷裡，喔哇那衝擊力讓比利的雙腳與地面磨擦著往後挪了一小段距離，如果不是有大力神所賜與的力量，肯定會折斷他的脊椎!

比利表情略帶猙獰的抱著懷中的男孩，手卻輕輕的拍撫著對方的背 

"嗨!我的男孩，我該怎麼稱呼你呢?" 

"他們都稱呼我為武器" 

"這不是一個名字，我想想...叫康納如何，這本來是我的父母準備給我未來弟弟的，結果沒想到是個女孩，這名字連接了你和我，從現在起哪怕我們沒有血緣關係我們也是一家人了"

提起家人時比利眼中閃過一絲哀傷，但他依舊面帶微笑的彎腰牽起男孩的手並慎重地對他說著 

"好!..我就叫康納!"

男孩眼中的淚終於止不住地流下來，他哽咽的用手背擦著臉 

"他們一定會成為一對好父子!"

黛安娜帶著柔和地微笑對著身旁的蝙蝠俠說著，蝙蝠俠看著沙贊摟著超級男孩離開的背影無聲的點頭 

比利帶著他飛到福西特城郊區的一處森林，他們飄入昏暗的森林且周圍毫無人煙，正當男孩疑惑時眼前忽然一片開闊! 

眼前是一棟極為特別的小公寓，牆上布滿藤蔓且部份的窗戶裡自由的長出樹枝，但仔細一看那些翠綠的植物都經過整理修剪，暴露的牆面也並沒有破損斑駁，上面佈滿著奇妙的字符正在微微閃爍著，而有玻璃的窗戶整潔明亮，整體看起來是如此和諧。

公寓一側連著一片花園，裏面長滿開著各色花朵的不明植物，看著生機盎然，大片陽光灑下讓這棟公寓閃閃發光，就像童話故事裡的魔法小屋! 

"歡迎回家 康納 !"

比利大笑著對男孩展開雙手 

"哇喔!"

眼前畫面色彩鮮豔明亮的印入康納眼中，那是他一生中看過最美的景象，沒有之一! 很久以後依舊如此認為的康納想著


	2. Chapter 2

"公寓被我用魔法改造過了，以公寓為中心外圍設置了法陣，人們會自動忽略這棟建築，在這裡不會有人倒擾我們，你可以在這自由的使用你的能力也不用怕人發現"

比利自豪的拉著康納邊介紹著邊打開門 

印入眼簾的是不符合小公寓外觀的寬敞空間，正在燃燒著火堆的壁爐與古樸石牆、原木色地板和配色可愛的家具、挑高的天花板還有鑲嵌在一整面牆的巨大書櫃，康納一踏進門就聞到空氣中有著一股淡淡的香氣，整個人都放鬆了下來 

"康納，來坐這，我要跟你說個秘密，啊對了這是陶尼先生，如果有甚麼問題也可以請教他喔!陶尼先生!這是康納，我的兒子我們的新家人!" 

趴在壁爐前的老虎抬頭打個招呼又懶洋洋地趴回去，康納疑惑的被推到柔軟的沙發上坐下看著比利，一個Shazam一道雷響之後，在康納面前站著一個穿著紅色帽衫的12歲男孩 

"這才是真正的我，一個正聯都不知道的祕密，但我相信你，恩....我知道我不是你期望的那樣，但是從技術上來說我還比你大...”

比利尷尬揉揉脖子說著，眼神游移的看向一邊 

"所以你依舊願意做我父親嗎？"康納打斷比利 

"當然!"比利點了點頭 

“我不在乎你看起來比我年輕，當沒有人想要我時，只有你想要我，所以你就是我的父親!只能是你!”

康納上前抱起比利，兩人在沙發上滾成一團，比利看著康納趴在他身上臉貼在他胸口磨蹭，心中就感到一陣酸脹，他伸出手摸摸那柔軟的黑髮

...我再次擁有了家人呢，我會好好保護你的，用我的生命.... 

比利向康納完整的介紹這間魔法公寓，這是一棟包含多種高級魔法製作的頂級法器，比利費時整整半年才完成，要知道他可是擁有不同神系的眷顧，更不要說全知全能的所羅門智慧任他使用，這公寓其實是活的，且其實他們在某個空間夾縫中移動，沒有他的帶領隨意進入的人會掉入夾縫被撕碎 

而比利給予康納最高的魔法授權，他可以不受影響的自由進出，但工作間以及收藏間等危險地方還是鎖著，畢竟康納的魔抗不怎麼高啊，也沒甚麼魔法天賦，很多東西對康納來說都太危險。

....應該是氪星人血統的問題...想著超人的魔抗比利摸著下巴想著 

比利打算帶著康納去採購，他們打開一道門走進去時康納發現他們出現在一個巷子裡，當他們走出巷子看到的是各種只在童話中出現的魔法生物跟穿著不同風格的魔法師們，你能看到直立的動物或有著人形的植物以及帶著兜帽的人在討價還價，色彩艷麗的蘑菇邁著小短腿咕呱叫的經過你腿邊，晶瑩閃爍的小精靈成群從你頭上掠過 

"福西特在魔法側裡是很特別的地方，因為永恆之岩的關係這裡可以說是除隱密秘境以外魔力最濃郁的地方，為了維持秩序城市第一代沙贊開闢了這個空間使福西特分成兩座城，一邊是凡人城一邊是魔法城，而維持魔法城的空間是歷任沙贊的工作"

比利邊走邊介紹著，一路上所有人看到比利時都尊敬的向他敬禮 

"你身上有我的魔法印記，你可以在這橫著走喔" 

魔法側注重傳統、階級分明，而魔法沙贊就是魔法界的金字塔最頂端，也是這座城的城主，所以繼承巫師沙贊的比利其實很有錢，只是他流浪過苦過因此沒有甚麼花費的慾望，在黑亞當眼中簡直跟個苦行憎一樣，浪費的窩在森林的小角落過著自己的小生活，不然就是跟正聯拯救全世界 

比利淘氣地對康納眨眼同時給他戴上一隻銀手環，上面鑲嵌著一塊透明水晶，水晶中有著閃爍著金光的符字，解釋這就是個儲物空間手環，想買甚麼用這個刷一下，它會自動扣除內部儲存的現金，也可以直接領出來 

"你每個月的零花錢我會存到這裡面，要謹慎消費喔"比利拍拍康納的手臂

"啊...聽說蝙蝠俠家的孩子做家務一周才能有五美元呢"

比利好笑的說著正聯私下流傳的小八卦


	3. Chapter 3

比利睜開眼看著窗外灑進來的陽光，艱難的抬抬手拍拍康納的手臂 

"康納，起床了"

康納嘟嚷幾聲不為所動，是的他現在完全動不了，康納就像個八爪魚一樣把比利完全鎖在自己懷裡，像是孩子抱著最心愛的泰迪熊一樣不願放開

比利看著耍賴把臉埋進枕頭裡的康納，只好無奈的用魔法把自己瞬移出來，並把一個抱枕塞進因為比利消失而不斷摸索的康納手裡

"再給你五分鐘"

拍拍康納的頭比利起身梳洗去 

雖然有給康納準備房間，但到了晚上睡覺時看著來敲門的康納，比利沒有拒絕的放他進門

嘿!誰能拒絕康納那可愛的狗狗眼呢，何況父子一起睡不是很正常嗎?

尤其他發現康納會做惡夢以為自己還在實驗室而驚醒時。他願意給康納安逸與安全感，因此養成了康納抱著比利睡覺的習慣，的確抱著比利睡之後康納就沒有半夜驚醒過。 

"因為有爸的體溫啊，讓我知道夢裡都是假的"

康納真誠地用氪星藍眼看著比利說著 

"醒啦康納，有你喜歡的香料炒蛋" 

廚房裡面魔法廚具自動做著早餐，康納邊套著衣服邊走下樓來，自然的親了比利臉頰一口後坐在椅子上期待的看著盤子飄過來，比利把一杯牛奶推到他手邊示意他喝完

康納像拿炸彈一樣小心地拿起玻璃杯，一口氣喝完後放回桌上，喀嚓一聲玻璃杯碎裂

"噢...可惡"

康納懊惱的看著玻璃杯閃過一陣光芒恢復原狀 

"有進步啦，這次沒有捏碎杯子，康納很棒啊"

比利稱讚的看著康納用彆扭的姿勢捏著叉子吃炒蛋 

一個12歲的孩子一臉我的兒子真棒的傻爸爸表情，而對面身材健碩的少年則驕傲的挺起胸膛，要是被一般人看到絕對會覺得怪異但現場的兩人絲毫沒感覺，陶尼像人一樣坐在桌邊托著下巴無聲地看著兩人想著，恕不知也沒有哪隻老虎會像人一樣坐在餐桌前捏著杯子喝咖啡 

兩人正在森林裡訓練，這裡的場地佈滿巨石，地上石板上畫著不知名的紋路，康納正在其中奔跑躲避身後怪叫的小石像怪物 

"康納加油!"

比利坐在最高大的巨石上呼喊著，康納回應的揮揮手結果噢的一聲被一個小石錘砸到頭上

"比利，那孩子是誰?"黑亞當出現在比利身後

"嗨 亞當，他是我兒子!"比利自然地接過亞當遞過來的冰淇淋吃起來

"他的靈魂非常年幼與身體不太匹配"

"恩對，康納還不到一歲"

"這樣催生對靈魂是個負擔"

"恩我知道，我會注意的"

兩人坐在巨石上吃著冰淇淋看著康納在巨石陣裡鑽來鑽去的，時不時因為反擊揚起一片砂石 

"你最近還做那個夢嗎?你的人間體同化魔法體的速度在增快!"

吃完冰淇淋的亞當捏著比利的手腕用魔法檢測著，他的表情有嚴肅

"從沒間斷過，與其是做夢不如說是回憶"

總是開朗天真的比利此時只是微笑的回應亞當，他的表情充滿了神性，亞當以為他看到了那些古神，但卻不是那種高遠、威嚴、需敬畏必崇敬的神，而是那種充滿憐憫、仁慈、守護著世人的神 

"唯一真正受神親睞眷顧的勇者啊，初代沙贊，你這次無法再逃離神的掌握了啊"

亞當嘆息的想起當初接受巫師沙贊的傳承時巫師告訴他關於沙贊的來源 

人類的黃金時代曾有那麼一個人，他天真但不愚昧、善良且真誠，行善事做善舉，那怕歷經苦難卻心依舊，如此受到希臘眾神的喜愛因此賜下神眷，順便說一聲本來智慧是雅典娜要給的偏偏隔壁希伯來神湊熱鬧橫插一腳，雅典娜曾為此跟所羅門打了一架，可惜輸了 

在眾神的關注下他為世間阻止了大災難並為此死亡，當希臘神想讓他因此成神時他拒絕了，而上帝望他成天使時他也沒同意 

"神啊請原諒我的拒絕，我只是個平凡人類，我只不過是在做我力能所及的事，不值得為我嘉許，並請容許我與我的夥伴們一同踏入輪迴吧"

勇者如此謙卑的說道，他認為永生不是祝福，只有他孤身停留在時間的盡頭看著身邊人的離去是痛苦，他寧願與朋友們一同踏入永眠

最終眾神放離勇者與他的夥伴們一同走入冥間，那之後眾神們因為想念因此試圖找的替代品，一代一代的沙贊出現卻讓祂們失望，諸神退出人間後掌控力逐漸衰弱，而已入輪迴的靈魂無法再輕易找到，因此放棄找回勇者的祂們不再與接任者對話。

"直到你在永恆之岩的覆蓋範圍內誕生" 

亞當嚴肅地抱著手臂，他被比利打敗後曾去質問巫師沙贊，歷代沙贊都是經過一段時間的觀察才打下印記引導來接任，為何比利卻相反，他當初看到比利的第一眼就發現，那印記的時間根本就是這小子一出生就打上的吧!哪個嬰兒一出生就能看出人品?

雖然這小子的靈魂的確耀眼，但數千年來又不是沒有人的靈魂拿比擬，為何只有比利是意外? 

"我們都不是勇者，只有他也只能是他，眾神一直在等著他歸來"

巫師沙贊對著黑亞當搖搖頭，說完就閉上眼沉睡 

不明瞭的亞當甚至祭祀詢問埃及眾神，埃及神只是告知他那是個曾經飛離那群神手中的光，這次他們不會再容許那個勇者的拒絕了


	4. Chapter 4

"你還有機會!現在同化程度不深，再過幾年就來不及了，到時候你的人間體會真正半神化，與魔法本源融合，那時你就不會再成長且死亡後也會在本源中復生，你會成為不死不滅的存在!

我身上有埃及神的眷顧，你可以進入埃及的冥府輪迴來躲避這個命運!只要...只要由我殺了你..."

亞當還沒說完一塊岩石飛過來把亞當撞飛了出去 

"你怎麼敢!我不准...我不准你傷害我爸!給我滾開!"

康納憤怒的大喊，快速的衝向亞當

"愚蠢的小鬼，誰準你打斷我們的談話!"

亞當舉起雙手擋住康納的拳頭，那不屑的眼神讓康納怒火湧起，他用盡全力地向亞當發動攻擊

"亞當!你別刺激他，康納!"

比利頭痛看著兩人不斷互相撞擊，甚至當亞當飛到空中時康納雙腳一蹬居然跟著飛了起來，他嘆了口氣喊聲沙贊，雷聲過後變身跟著飛向天空 

"臭小鬼!你懂甚麼!"

"我只知道你想要傷害他!"

兩個人不斷在空中碰撞，直到比利抓住了兩人的拳頭

"冷靜點康納，話說你會飛了耶，康納你真棒!"

"爸!這是重點嗎?"

"沒事，康納，你誤會了"

比利抱抱康納安撫他後轉身面對亞當

"亞當，我很感謝你願意冒著觸怒眾神的怒火幫助我，但我拒絕，你知道的這是逃避，而且我想要幫助大家，所以我需要這股力量，何況現在我不是有你這個好朋友跟康納在嗎?"

比利攬著康納對亞當笑著說 

"哼!好吧希望你不要後悔"說完黑亞當就消失了 

"爸..."

康納擔心的看著比利，兩人慢慢地往家的方向飛

"沒事!我不會答應黑亞當的，當初是因為抵抗災難而死且災難結束了，我認為不需要我了所以拒絕永生，想跟夥伴們一起沉眠，而現在我有你啊康納!你是我的奇蹟"

"奇蹟?"

"因為你是半氪星人啊，在黃太陽下你會活得很長久，且你繼承了跟超人一樣的鋼體之軀，不容易受傷死亡，我再也不用擔心害怕你會隨便死掉呢"

比利說著說著想起了過往突然眼眶泛紅 

"那不是超人更適合嗎?"康納癟著嘴巴

"可跟我成為家人的是你啊，所以只有你成為我的奇蹟啊，謝謝你，康納"

比利牽著康納的手，清澈耀眼的藍天色雙眼真誠地看著康納

"爸，我才要謝謝你!"康納摟緊比利的脖子

"但我討厭那個黑亞當"

"啊...好吧"

"晚上吃炒蛋?"

"你這麼喜歡炒蛋?好，沒問題" 

在陽光的照射下兩人的影子緊緊靠在一起 

"神奇隊長 015 攜帶未知人員 01"

一陣亮光後神奇隊長跟康納踏出傳送通道 

"嘿 隊長這周末過的怎麼樣? 嗯?你怎麼帶這孩子來?"

鋼骨愉快地招呼著比利打算今天值完班後約個遊戲，結果看著超級男孩跟在隊長身邊

"康納，跟你介紹 ，他是維克多AKA鋼骨，是我最喜歡的橄欖球隊員，也是我的好朋友，喔對，他知道我的身份，維克多，這是康納，康納.巴森特，我帶康納來找蝙蝠俠處理身份的問題，還有我的"

"嗨!康納，你可以叫我維克多，隊長你的意思是有打算要公開嗎?你確定?"

鋼骨跟康納握手後看著比利，比利拉著康納坐在鋼骨旁邊，拿出他藏在暸望台的遊戲機給康納玩 

"先跟蝙蝠俠坦白吧，你知道我有一個成人的假身份-威爾森.巴特森，跟在康斯坦丁身邊時辦的，那個身份領養了我的真身-比利.巴特森。

而我要收養康納就必須告訴蝙蝠俠假身份，他一定會細查比利.巴特森這個身份的，雖然我能用魔法讓想調查的人忽視一切線索什麼都找不到，但每次避而不談我總是覺得難受。

當初加入聯盟不坦白是怕因為年齡的關係被拒絕，而現在我相信過了2年我已經證明我自己了，我覺得是時候了!

當然，我就告知蝙蝠俠全部的身份，其他人就先告知假身份的部分吧..." 

想想超人曾經以克拉克.肯特的身份不斷接濟他還沒成為沙贊的時候，要是知道我真實身份還不爆炸，更不要說我現在還養著他的兒子....

比利一手抓著胳膊一手拖著腮想著

.................................................................................................................................

超人: 當初養的小孩現在回來報恩幫我養兒子了?


	5. Chapter 5

蝙蝠俠頭痛的看著眼前的孩子，當他嚴厲的眼光觸及到那孩子純潔且信任的藍眼時他還是忍不住迴避並用手撐著頭，回想著這事是怎麼發生的 

"隊長，你找我有甚麼事?"

布魯斯看著有事找他的神奇隊長，說是要拜託他跟超級男孩身份有關的事，結果對方就大喊聲 沙贊! 一陣電閃雷鳴後一個目測不到15歲的男孩站在原地! 

這是怎麼回事?是他是中了魔法變成小孩嗎...不對，想想除任務期間外時神奇隊長總是熱情、天真且樂觀的傻白甜性格....布魯斯瞇起眼睛.... 

所以神奇隊長實際就是個孩子! ...

從沒想過有這種可能的布魯斯驚訝的表情都差點沒控制住，為什麼他從沒有考慮過這個可能呢?

他開始回想神奇隊長是一個怎麼樣的人，在任務期間能完美遵從指揮執行、信念堅定且有時思想比他們正聯很多人都成熟 

身為一個物理側能與超人五五開，魔法側的頂端，卻堅守故己從沒有濫用力量踏過那條線。這樣一個超級英雄你跟我說是個孩子? 

"正式向你介紹，威廉·喬瑟夫·貝特森，你可以叫我比利" 

"...那為什麼你現在願意告訴我了?"

看完電腦中關於神奇隊長所有身份的完整資料，布魯斯轉頭看向比利 

"其實我最近本來就有打算要公布我的真實身份，經過這兩年的相處，你們是我的朋友我相信你們，但一直不知道要怎麼說才好，直到收養康納，我想這是個機會" 

"康納?"布魯斯看著監視螢幕裡還在大廳跟鋼骨打遊戲的超級男孩 

"康納.巴特森!就是超級男孩，我要收養他自然要跟我一個姓，他是在正義聯盟裡有掛號的，自然要由聯盟這安排身份，而我的假身份收養他的話你一定會調察，假身份收養的比利.巴特森更是會被你細查，與其在其間出現誤會，不如就直接告訴你真相吧"

比利有点羞涩不好意思地說

"...我知道了，那其他人你打算甚麼時候公布?" 

就算認為一個孩子不應該做超級英雄，英雄的責任與壓力如此巨大啊，但他真的能阻止比利嗎?更何況對方已經做了3年合格的超級英雄且做得很好!他不能因为年龄就抹掉对一个英雄的认可與成就，只是心中忍不住為對方嘆息 

"唉!沒想到Bat你這麼快就接受了，不愧是你，其實我有些猶豫，在想要不就告訴他們我的假身份就好"

"你在擔心其他人無法接受你的真實年齡嗎?"

"不，我不擔心，就算聯盟因無法接受而辭退我，我依然是一個英雄，並依舊會做自己該做的事，我是擔心他們認為我沒有資格扶養康納，尤其超人...."

比利尷尬的向布魯斯解釋他早期當流浪兒童時曾受超人以克拉克的身份救助，之後被假身份收養後依舊時不時見面，克拉克一直對身為比利的他有著一種類似家長的責任感總想照顧他，而在身為神奇隊長的他卻收養的超人的兒子，可超人偏偏沒法接受康納。...這就像一團糾結的毛線團唉! 

比利苦惱地想著

..........................................................................................................................................

蝙蝠俠:沒想到最單純的神奇隊長人際關係最複雜


	6. Chapter 6

"是以後都不打算公布嗎" 

"不，我還是會誠實地說出，但是想至少再給我一兩年，至少等我養康納一段時間，我怕現在提出他們會不管不顧的讓康納離開" 

"也是，畢竟12歲的孩子養個外型16歲的孩子也太過了"

"咦?Bat你沒有意見?"

"...有時候年齡不是問題...，至少我看那孩子非常依賴你，而你在正事上都很靠得住，至於身份的部分我建議就不說，只告知你的姓的部分直到你決定公布真實身分為止"

布魯斯想想自家小孩都是阿福養的，反對就說不太出口

"如果你還需要幫助的話就跟我說一聲"

"我了解了，謝謝你布魯斯!你真好!"

比利笑的可愛又燦爛，還有兩個可愛的酒窩!看的布魯斯有點手癢，假裝咳嗽一聲後就讓比利離開，已變身神奇隊長的比利關切的看他，被堅持沒事的蝙蝠俠趕出去 

"嘿!Bat 我今天會烤點餅乾，會專門給你留一份的"

知道蝙蝠俠其實嗜甜的比利在門口探出頭來對他眨眨眼，說完馬上就溜走，留下被打趣的蝙蝠俠無聲地笑了笑 

看看離換班時間還早，比利打算帶康納去找點吃的，順便烤餅乾，暸望塔有著一座明亮寬敞的廚房，但在暸望塔的時候大家都是直接利用儀器向地面的正義大廳食堂點餐，等傳送上來，所以使用的人少的很，比利就是其中之一 

在去廚房的路上不斷有人跟比利打招呼，沒事的人乾脆就跟著比利一塊走，例如跟比利勾肩搭背的哈爾

"嗨 大紅奶酪，你這周末沒跟我們一起過真是太可惜啦!這次電影之夜可精彩呢....話說納小子怎麼回事，他瞪得我的背都要燒起來了，是打算放紅射線嗎他"

張揚的哈爾突然緊貼著比利的耳朵小聲地說

疑惑的比利回頭一看，康納對他露出可愛的微笑，想了想比利還是牽起康納的手，這下子哈爾的背總算得到解救

"嘖嘖"看著緊貼著比利的康納哈爾拍了拍比利的肩膀 

當他們到達廚房時坐在餐桌的人們看到比利都圍了過來，神奇女神、巴里、火星人等都在這，比利慎重地向大家介紹自家兒子

"這是康納，康納.巴特森，....不是蝙蝠俠...就只是巴特森，跟我一個姓"

一看他們表情就知道在想甚麼的比利特別解釋著

"所以隊長你姓巴特森"

"恩對，女神你願意的話可以叫我威爾"威廉的名字變種之一就是威爾 

看著對她溜出甜甜微笑像個小男孩的神奇隊長，沒再追問甚麼

"所以...隊長你今天要做什麼?"

巴里期待地坐在廚房吧檯前，其他人也跟著坐著，神奇隊長喜歡烹飪、烘培，他製作餐點時有趣且動作流暢好看，配著各種暖暖的食物香氣讓人放鬆，沒事大家都喜歡圍在廚房看神奇隊長煮東西並接受投餵

"餅乾，康納你想吃甚麼?雞肉餡餅加烘蛋好嗎?"

看著康納沒有反對比利就開始製作，各種食材廚具一一飄起，用運魔法可以省很多事

爐灶上炒鍋裡食材正在被翻炒，烤箱正在預熱，糖粉巧克力塊像流星群一樣在空中圍繞著比利飛著，很快廚房就飄起陣陣香氣，比利與康納一起揉捏著麵團，時不時與吧檯前的人開心說話，配上廚房柔和明亮的黃光，整體畫面顯得暖和又溫馨

克拉克.肯特aka超人躲在門口偷看著，平時他早就加進與神奇隊長一起烹飪了，但看到神奇隊長旁邊的男孩他就有些退縮

不是不知道那孩子的無辜，但一想到是萊克斯那傢伙製造的複製人他就忍不住怒火，而且自他那次發脾氣後還時不時被布魯斯跟黛安娜瞪 

...我也是被害人啊....我也很委屈阿....不知道神奇會不會也怪我

一想到有這可能的克拉克的背影都有些蕭瑟，手指下的門框都被捏得變形


	7. Chapter 7

"超人?"

一隻手從背後突然拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，把克拉克嚇得往上一竄貼在天花板 

"沙讚!是你啊....你不是在裡面嗎?"

克拉克瞄了下門內，他看到另一個沙贊正在跟康納用模具壓餅乾造型

"啊，這是分身魔術，實力不到本體的五分之一，想法思維就跟本人一樣，消失後分身做的事跟經歷會回饋給本體，喔當你有著兩個身份要經營時還挺好用的

不說這個，我剛查覺到你一直在門口不進來因為康納嗎?他是個好孩子我保證"

比利以為克拉克還是對康納有誤解所以積極地像超人保證那孩子是好孩子 

"....啊...還是不了"

飄下來的超人揉了揉脖子，本來想對眼前的人說甚麼又猶豫了下，此時廚房裡的人似乎發現門口的動靜，因此超人最後還是甚麼都沒說轉身要離開，比利看了看超人的背影，突然追了上去

"你好像有甚麼想說，不然我們去你房間說吧，你最近的樣子我也很擔心呢"

比利攬著超人的肩膀往他房間走去，超人被沙贊依舊親密的舉動感動，他以為沙贊會因為超級小子的事情而跟他生疏 

他這幾天被蝙蝠俠跟女俠各種小諷刺與不贊同的眼神搞的心情煩悶，他知道他之前對超級小子的態度是不對，但他真的沒法控制啊，想想超級小子的出現主謀是誰!是那個該死萊克斯·盧瑟!那個總是積極找他麻煩想要他死的盧瑟!

而其他人則都是事不關己的圍觀，他還偷聽到哈爾那傢伙居然開賭局下賭注他會持續被蝙蝠俠跟女俠搞多久...

但他最擔心的是跟他關係最好的神奇隊長會不會也對他不滿，想到這他裝作不經意地偷瞄比利，他自那天憤怒離開大廳後沒多久就收到更新的班表，那周內屬於沙贊的班別都調開了，原因是他收養了超級小子需要一點時間安置並安撫對方 

知道的時候他莫名感到心慌，沙贊收養了那個孩子?他是怎麼想的?所以他喜歡這孩子?

喔天啊我剛無法控制的在所有人面前對一個無辜的孩子發火且說出那樣的發言!沙贊會怎麼想我?

他總是對任何人都善良與愛護，他一定覺得我是個失敗的傢伙，他會不會覺得我不配當他的朋友了...喔我總是在無意間搞砸事情...瑪莎說的對，我總是太衝動....

不知為何特別在意比利對他的看法的克拉克在大都會的租屋裡頹廢，那一刻他特別想要偷聽沙贊的一切，雖然他知道因為魔法他做不到.... 

"我以為你不會想看到我，尤其你帶著超級小子的時候"

"怎麼會!克拉克你怎麼會這麼想"

"所有人都覺得我做錯了，覺得我應該要接受那個孩子，畢竟他一半的DNA來自我，生理上他是我的兒子，我不是說我討厭那孩子，是說他出現的太突然了，實在讓我感到尷尬，我...啊我連對象都沒有就突然冒出個孩子!更不要說他的另一半基因來至盧瑟!那個一直致力找我麻煩的傢伙!"

事實上當時他本以為是單純的複製人，沒想到混了一半盧瑟的基因!他知道時簡直是氣炸了好嘛!恨不得當場飛到盧瑟面前用射線把他燒成灰!

"所以這才是你生氣的主要原因?因為他的另一半基因來自盧瑟"

"還有他人對我與生命的不尊重，居然偷我的基因製作複製人，啊我是沒指望敵人對我尊重，但之後蝙蝠跟黛安娜也對我不滿" 

兩人正坐在一張柔軟舒適的沙發上，克拉克貼著比利坐著，講著講著一直在眾人前挺直背脊極有精神的聯盟領袖彎下他的背，他縮在沙發上的身影高大壯碩卻讓人覺得像個被淋濕的可憐小狗狗，可憐、無助希望有人可以給他個溫暖的抱抱，最好再給的愛的親親...


	8. Chapter 8

喔...雖然愛的親親沒有但是溫暖的抱抱還是實現了，看不得身邊的人難過的比利立馬給了克拉克一個溫暖的擁抱

克拉克那瞬間順從自己的心放鬆對身體的控制，他把頭靠在比利肩上人壓在比利身上不起來了，比利覺得這沒甚麼，好朋友行為親密點是正常的

他只是拍拍克拉克的背，大概覺得這姿勢不太舒服，他直接躺倒在沙發上，克拉克就直接壓在比利身上不起來了 

"沙贊你也覺得我這樣很糟嗎?"

克拉克在比利耳邊悶悶的問著 

"一開始是覺得生氣還有失望，你是超人、是最棒的超級英雄啊!你怎麼能這樣對他發怒且如此輕易地拋棄他..."就像我被叔叔拋棄一樣....

此時環著比利腰間的手收緊了一下 

"但那天過後我發現我犯了一個致命的錯誤，在這裡我要跟你說對不起，克拉克"

"你為什麼要道歉"

"我討厭某些記者跟瘋狂的粉絲，他們曾大肆地批評或無理的要求我，他們認為英雄阻止罪犯不應該破壞任何物品或街道、不應該有傷亡、應該接受他們無理的採訪詢問，他們理所當然地認為我就不應該有自己的脾氣! 英雄就該要無所不能且像個聖人滿足他們的一切想法!

不符合他們想法的就不是英雄了，他們就會憤怒地認為你是個罪人!因為你讓他們失望了! 

但怎麼可能呢!就連眾神跟上帝都有脾氣的，而我是人，只是人...好吧至少一半的人"

克拉克只是哼笑了一聲

"他們把我們神話成自己想像的樣子，並用各種無理的道德綁架我，但我也是人啊，我也是會傷心、會憤怒、會高興也會悲傷的，每次在網路上看到那些傢伙的發言總讓我想對他們下會倒楣的詛咒"

"....那你詛咒他們了嗎?"

"...有幾個太過分的有...啊但就是小小的惡作劇詛咒，不會有事!

最多就...經常就容易被貓抓狗追小鳥攻擊之類的...."

克拉克無聲笑著，他胸膛因悶笑震動著

"然後呢，這與你要道歉有甚麼關係?"

"啊...我明明是很厭惡這樣的人，但我卻在不知不覺中也變成這樣的人，我也在無形中不斷的要求我所崇拜的偶像應該要像聖人一樣!他不應該有任何人該有的情緒..."

比利說到這時他扶起克拉克的頭，克拉克順著他的動作抬起上半身，他兩人四目相對

"我真的很抱歉!克拉克，我就像那些莫名其妙又無理的人，我憑甚麼有資格對你生氣與失望，你明明也是個受害者，你的基因被竊不是你的錯、莫名被複製也不是你的錯，我們都理所當然地認為康納就是你的責任，但從來沒有人問過你的想法與感受..."

比利清澈的藍眼專注且真誠地看著克拉克，他感覺自己的胸膛湧起一片暖意，整個人像被泡在舒適的溫水中，渾身暖呼呼的比曬太陽還舒服 

小時候他恐懼自己的力量遠離人群，長大後他成為超人則是人群恐懼遠離他，從沒有人這樣對他說過，全世界的人們只是既崇拜又恐懼他，只因他擁有無可匹敵的力量，哪怕他表現得再溫和善良救再多的貓都一樣!

連他最信任的蝙蝠俠都一直恐懼他的失控而準備了一倉庫的綠氪石...

他雖然知道這是怕他因意外失控，但當他獨自一人的時候他就覺得孤單且恐懼，就像他還在小學時因恐懼躲在學校儲物櫃中一樣 

我是一座孤島...我無法融入世界這片海洋... 

"不...請不要道歉，謝謝你...沙贊.."克拉克俯下身抱緊比利 

...我終於與另一座孤島相遇了... 

千里之外的群星閃耀著璀璨的光芒穿過觀景窗照射房間，兩人無聲地相疊躺在沙發上觀看著 

"我有聽到黛安娜叫你威爾?威廉的變種名稱?"

"恩對，威廉.巴特森，康納跟我姓，康納.巴特森!名字我取的!不錯吧"

"...我不想叫你威爾..."

"那你想叫甚麼?"

"你比較喜歡別人叫你甚麼?"

"我親密的人都叫我比利"

"那我也叫你比利!"

"好啊，克拉克"


	9. Chapter 9

"嘿，克拉克，我記得你喜歡吃偏苦的巧克力餅乾對吧"

"嗯?對"

"我會特別幫你做一份的，當然我更歡迎你加入我們，如果你跟康納覺得尷尬的話你就把康納當作陌生的親戚家孩子，不用刻意的接近相處，我想康納也是這麼想的，不要有壓力"

說完比利拍拍克拉克的背，對他俏皮地眨眨眼就突然消失了，對，是消失而不是魔法傳送走之類的，克拉克的超級視力清楚地確定沒有看到比利傳送時會出現的光

噗!的一聲比利突然的消失讓原本趴在比利身上的克拉克面朝下重重的撲在沙發上，瞬間的驚愕過去後他知道應該是比利的魔法時間到了，分身回歸了 

難得可以在不是任務或值班的時候有機會兩人獨處，偏偏時間如此的短暫，這讓克拉克有些鬱悶 

他像個經歷長時間加班的上班族一樣頹廢的趴在沙發上不想動彈，側趴著用臉頰感受著沙發上剛剛那人留下的餘溫然後深深地嘆了口氣，一臉的喪氣一點都不超人 

比利他基本都不會參加任何私下的聚會邀請，幾年下來只參加過幾次任務後群體的大型慶祝會，而在暸望塔想跟他獨處更困難，因為比利在聯盟裡非常的受歡迎

他跟誰都能處得很好，不論男女，很多時候可以看到他在休息室裡被一群人圍著，有時候是跟神奇女俠還有鷹女聊希臘跟埃及的歷史跟文物，有時候是跟鋼骨還有哈爾玩電動，又或者跟巴里還有沃利這兩個大胃王一起狂吃零食，他甚至會跟蝙蝠俠的羅賓以及那些少正們混在一起，他們一起哈哈大笑時你會覺得他就像是少正的成員一樣，他待在少正團裡一點都不違和 

因為處的太好羅賓就有向正聯申請比利成為他們的專屬指導隊長，而不是現在的輪流代理，可惜被駁回了

沙贊是正義聯盟唯一且最強大的魔法側成員同時也是同超人一樣的主戰力，又是負責聯繫調動黑暗正義聯盟的負責人，他沒有那麼多時間能成為少正專門的指導隊長 

反正不管如何比利身邊總是有其人在，雖然他也能很好的與其他人相處，但他想要只有他跟比利兩人，他希望像剛剛那樣比利只要看著他只跟他說話就好 

不知道如果他再嘗試約比利周末來農場度假他會不會答應，他們現在應該更加熟悉了點吧，畢竟比利都答應讓他喊他比利了，他說這是親密的人才會喊的

可他要是要帶著康納呢，喔對康納!我還沒跟瑪莎說康納的事，啊我到時候剛怎麼介紹呢?這是我最要好的朋友跟他的孩子但孩子的親生爸爸是我? 

煩惱要怎麼解釋才好的克拉克不斷在寬大的沙發上來回翻滾，本來整潔的捲毛現在亂糟糟的像個膨脹的毛球 

還沒開口約人的克拉克已經在幻想著要準備甚麼迎接比利的到來跟怎麼像瑪莎解釋了 

正跟康納把烤好的餅乾拿出來的比利愣了一下

"爸，怎麼了嗎?"

"喔沒甚麼，我打算再做一份餅乾，來，你吃吃看這個口味好不好吃"

比利拿起一塊餅乾餵給康納，康納嚼了嚼比了個大姆指

"我喜歡巧克力!甜甜的很好吃，但是為什麼還要再做?這些不夠嗎?"

康納有些疑惑 他看著大量餅乾裝盤放置廚房前吧檯上，旁邊已擺著不少有漂亮派皮的雞肉餡餅跟散發著誘人的香氣烘蛋，爐上還有一鍋香濃的南瓜奶油濃湯 

這麼多食物跟餅乾，還要再做? 

"喔沒甚麼，有人心情不好，我想吃點喜歡的甜點對心情很有幫助，他比較喜歡苦一點的巧克力口味" 

比利把康納推到桌邊坐下，讓他跟黛安娜等人先吃，他很快就好，而巴里看著康納終於坐下了，早就瘋狂叫喚的胃讓他迅速拿起餡餅吃了起來，他甚至用神速力為自己跟其他人都倒了一碗滿滿的濃湯 

康納雖然聽話的吃了起來但他還是疑惑的看著比利重新製作起餅乾 

是誰需要爸爸特意另外製作餅乾?這個人對爸爸比較特別嗎?

...爸爸剛剛愣了一下是不是因為這個人...居然要為他特別做餅乾!...

沒有多問只是把疑惑埋在心裡的康納決定要把這個人挖出來!

.........................................................................

這裡有

還沒約就已經在想蜜桃吃的克拉克

讓我看看是哪個小妖精勾引我爸的康納

大家來吃餅乾啊心情會變好的比利


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克腦中暢想著無數未來的美好，回過神來的他無比想馬上要見到比利，雖然比利離開也不過10分鐘多，但他卻覺得像分開許久一般無法忍受，尤其在他自覺他與比利的關係更親密的此刻 

他急忙爬起來的一溜煙的奔往廚房去，可到了門口又猶豫的克拉克重新趴回休息區的門口偷看裡面，卻沒想到他剛露個頭一個手臂伸了過來把他往裡面勾，這世上沒有人能在他不願意的狀態下拉動他，除非對方是比利!

查覺到拉著他的是比利，克拉克完全沒反抗的順從對方的力道被他往裡拖 

在把新作的餅乾塞進烤箱後比利就在大家疑惑的眼神中躲在休息區門口邊，那位置站在門口的人是看不到他的，大家看著躲好的神奇隊長對他們舉起一根手指比個噓!的動作，好奇的眾人就跟著盯著門口

比利調動魔力感知著周圍，很快他感知到一個擁有龐大生命力宛如恆星的生命在接近門口，很快那個生命就停在他身後牆的另一面，比利內心倒數 5...4...3...2...就是現在! 

"抓到你啦!超人!"

他猛的一個轉身伸出手鉤住探出頭的克拉克，趁對方沒回過神(或根本不想反抗?)的直接攬著人往餐桌走，被他勾著脖子的克拉克像是不好意思一般微微靠著比利 

在康納眼中就是這虛偽的傢伙在幹甚麼!他為什麼要這樣靠著我爸爸!裝甚麼不好意思!我聽到你的心跳在加速!!爸!你快放開那傢伙!!他整個人都在散發著討人厭的氣息，一定是對你不懷好意! 

要知道氪星人的一切五感都是超級級別的，通過心跳流速跟人體散發的賀爾蒙與肢體語言等能輕易知道一個人的身心狀況厲害一點甚至可以讀心，當然這是需要訓練的

而身為半氪星人的他雖無法隨意熟練的使用這些能力，但超人實在是表現得太明顯了!

他被爸爸拉著的時候心跳激動的像是大鼓在康納耳邊猛捶!聲音大的他都要耳聾了!而他一直盯著爸爸視線看著都要燒起來!渾身散發著愉快的氣息令人不爽!這些明顯特徵他要是不知道怎麼回事他就是個傻子!

這傢伙一定對他爸有不良企圖! 

比利意外的看著康納衝過來把他與克拉克拉開

"爸，你快吃，東西要涼了就不好吃了!"

用出超級速度的康納把人放在椅子上，還貼心的把刀叉放在比利手裡，做完這一切的康納抱著胸向還站著的克拉克示威的笑了笑 

看著對方孩子氣的做法，原本還有些遲疑的克拉克反倒冷靜了下來，他笑笑的直接拉開比利旁的位置坐下，康納氣得想把人拉起來，但在比利疑惑的眼光中他什麼都不敢做，只能坐回位子上狠盯著超人，努力用目光殺 死他! 

"大家午安，...你叫康納是吧，名字取的真好，恩...很抱歉之前對你發脾氣，但我不是針對你，相信我!" 

本來對康納有點心結的超人與比利談心被比利一通直球安撫後，現在的他已經能以平常心看待這個孩子，仔細看他渾身上下都長得像自己，基本找不到盧瑟那混蛋的樣子，喔除了他現在瞪著眼想用眼神殺 死我的樣子，這眼神跟表情有點像.... 

康納沒有說話只是對超人哼了一聲，如果是一開始見面的時候超人對他說這些話，他說不定會激動快樂地找不著北，但現在他只想用眼神讓這傢伙離爸爸遠點! 

看著對方對他哼了一聲，放下成見的超人好脾氣的聳聳肩，轉頭靠近比利說話，比利立馬熱情地給克拉克夾了一堆食物 

比利只以為是康納對超人有心結，且康納本來就是個爆脾氣，他沒有讓康納一定要與克拉克親密相處，只要兩人別一見面就打起來能和平相處就好，他對現在這狀況已經很滿意啦 

"嘿沙贊，這個看起來很好吃!聞起來好香"

"當然，康納也很喜歡這個，你一定要試試看!"

"好!這個派皮你是怎麼做的，感覺很酥脆!我母親也很會做派，你們一定很聊得來"

康納本來在超人對他露出電視上標準的微笑就忍不住瞇起眼睛，並且內心莫名的開始湧起怒火，之後超人開始與爸爸不斷聊天，且爸爸居然親近的夾食物給超人讓他更加生氣! 

超人這個混蛋說話就說話，整個人都要貼在爸爸身上是要怎樣?!難怪盧瑟會討厭超人，這不是沒有道理的!! 

超人與沙贊開心的交談著，兩人向對方講述著最近遇到的事，裡面不乏一些特別或好笑的事讓兩人都哈哈大笑著，他們倆很多的笑點都意外地相近，克拉克一直覺得跟比利聊天是世界上最有趣的事

兩人聊得很開心，康納看得很憤怒，他怒的無法控制力量把手中的特製餐具捏得都變形了，這可是針對超級英雄里有強大力量的人製作的摻有特殊礦物的餐具，超人要捏壞也必須花點力氣的餐具!

喜愛孩子的黛安娜滿意的看著克拉克改變對康納的態度，看樣子是沙贊跟超人談過話了，超人跟沙贊感情一直很好，她想蝙蝠俠應該也能放心康納這孩子加入剛創建的少年正義聯盟並接受指導了

坐在康納旁的巴里看著康納手上變形的餐具不敢搭話，他轉頭看著對超人重新綻放微笑的神奇女俠內心想著等等找天才(綠燈俠)告訴他消息，看樣子賭 注快要出結果啦!不知道我可以贏多少呢?

薪水完全養不活自己的大胃王巴里內心激動的搓手

從頭沉默到尾的榮恩感受著這廣大的休息室中就這麼幾人，產生的思想與感情實在複雜且龐大，有點吃不消啊...


	11. Chapter 11

康納幾次想插進爸爸與那混蛋超人的對話中卻毫無辦法，每當他引起爸爸的注意後就會被超人的話題給轉移走，幾次下來他的火氣越來越大，他忍得很艱難，捏著餐具的手青筋直冒，他可以肯定那個混蛋絕對是故意的!

尤其當超人再次拉走比利的注意後他給了康納一個燦爛的微笑! 

FXXK!這王X蛋!!!! 

康納內心瘋狂咒罵怒火向核彈瘋狂轟炸，他惡狠狠的咬著牙，他想把桌子給掀了全砸在那傢伙的臉上，...但是爸爸現在很開心的樣子...好!他忍!!他不能讓爸爸難過!

爸爸有可能因此難過這個想法讓康納不能忍受!所以他願意把怒火壓住，只要這個傢伙不要再做出甚麼過分的事! 

克拉克對於康納的想法完全不知情，在他放下成見後就開始反省自己，他想彌補自己的錯誤，但是他與康納第一次的見面自己給他的印象太差了

克拉克決定試圖補救，所以他時不時看向康納並給他友好真誠的笑容

我記得比利說過我這種笑容很受人歡迎.... 但他對康納微笑後只換來了對方的怒瞪，恩...或許再多笑幾次能讓康納感受到他的友好? 

康納以為他能忍到最後但他還忍不住了!

在他發現爸爸新做的那批餅乾是給誰的時候他爆炸了! 

叮!烤箱發出了聲響提醒餅乾應該拿出來了，比利把餅乾取出裝盤，他端著餅乾直接放在克拉克面前

"超人，這是我說過要烤給你的餅乾，微苦的巧克力口味"

聽到這句話的康納理智斷線!

碰!一聲巨響，堅硬的特製餐桌被打凹出一個拳印，康納的拳頭鑲嵌在洞中，整個手臂因用力崩直青筋顯眼的很，除了比利所有人都皺著眉頭看著康納 

他們其實都能感覺的到康納對超人的敵意，他們緊張的看著顫抖的康納怕他一個爆起跟超人打起來 

喔天啊這是要打起來了?!這裡能抵住兩個氪星人的打架嗎?我要攔住誰好呢?不!重點是這些食物!我應該要先保護食物!

巴里緊張的咬著湯匙看著站起身的康納，眼角開始找尋能等下轉移食物要放置的地方，卻沒想到康納什麼都沒做直接一個飛撲抱住比利 

"康納?"

比利驚愕的抱住康納，康納自第一次見面就常常突然抱住他，大概是因為康納總是沒有安全感的緣故，喜歡用這種方式確認自己對他的在意，很多加入新家庭的流浪兒童也會這樣試探，他們心中總是恐懼怕再次被丟棄所以會有一些索取安全感的行為

...像曾經的他一樣...比利想起自己曾經那不斷加入又離去的寄宿家庭的痛苦與無助，如果他沒有成為沙贊回憶起前生，那些刻苦的經歷一定會成為他一生的夢魘，這使他極其包容且願意滿足康納的這種行為 

"嘿...怎麼了?哪裡不舒服嗎?"

比利看著把臉埋在他胸前沉默的康納，輕聲安撫的摸著他的頭髮，看著康納依舊不說話，比利沒有強迫康納，只是手一個用力托起他，康那依舊沉默但順從的摟著他脖子，臉依舊埋在比利肩膀不願抬起來

"大概是他還不太適應吧，我帶他去我的房間，你們繼續吃，我先走了"

比利對眾人表示歉意的笑了笑後抱著康納轉身離去，趴在比利肩膀的康納此時卻抬起，那張與超人相似的臉陰沉且兇惡的對著超人無聲地說著

"我的...滾!"

示威完順便再送給他一個國際手勢表示對他的不屑 

"喔...還真是個小小男孩呢..."

黛安娜好笑看著，在她看來這只是那小男孩對父親的佔有欲作祟，想到康納真實年紀黛安娜就對他這樣的行為生不起氣 

"哇喔...他跟超人你完全不一樣呢...呃.超人你還好嗎?"

轉頭跟超人表示驚訝的巴里被面無表情的超人嚇到...此時的超人不但面無表情且帶著點陰沉，他沒有說話只是帶著那專門給他的餅乾，表示他也先走了就這樣離開了休息區

...這兩人不高興的樣子還挺像的...巴里愣愣地想著

"我也這樣覺得"榮恩對著巴里肯定著，兩人無奈的聳聳肩

把他們拋在腦後的巴里欣喜的打算把剩下的食物都包圓了

"都是沒長大的男孩呢..."黛安娜優雅地喝著茶意有所指地說著


	12. Chapter 12

"康納，我讓分身陪你"  
比利沒有問是甚麼讓康納不高興，他如果願意告訴自己他會說的，在康納有些躊躇的眼神中比利依舊親暱的親了親康納額頭然後跟他額頭抵額頭一會，留下分身陪著康納待在房間後人就前去值班  
比利坐在值班室中盯著監控螢幕，腦海中一心二用的感知著分身間歇地傳的訊息，恩他們現在正準備一起打遊戲，看樣子康納的情緒好多了  
身後傳來腳步身，那人走到他身邊的椅子坐下  
"維克多你來啦，要吃餅乾嗎? 這是你說的那間有名甜點店新出的口味，抹茶口味，有點苦但我覺得不錯吃，下次我自己烤餅乾的時候可以試試看這種口味"  
沒事無聊想吃東西的他從空間裡拿出特別買來打發時間的餅乾，嘴裡嚼著餅乾頭也沒回，舉起餅乾盒子示意身旁的人拿 ，他自己做的餅乾都留在廚房了，只能掏存貨了  
"我喜歡帶點苦，挺好吃的，下次你烤的時候一定要跟我說"  
克拉克的聲音在他耳邊響起  
"嗯!?克拉克?怎麼是你，這周跟我值班的應該是維克多"  
比利驚訝地轉頭看著他坐在旁邊吃著餅乾  
"我跟他調班了"  
"你出了任務後接著連兩周晚上值班再加上白天工作，你不休息嗎?"  
"還好，你知道的這點工作量對我來說沒甚麼"  
克拉克帶著一個茶壺進來，他給比利倒了杯冰涼的水果茶，他知道比利喜歡帶甜的飲料，所以他自己製作了水果茶過來  
比利自然的接過飲料的喝了一口，他眼睛一亮  
"好喝，有蜜桃跟蘋果的味道"  
"我母親的食譜，她的蘋果派是世界上最好吃的"克拉克自豪地說著  
"你母親好厲害的樣子"  
"有機會請你吃吃看"  
看著比利喝著飲料時微瞇著眼露出滿足的笑容，克拉克想著要不趁這個機會邀請比利去農場作客，但康納...是個問題，尤其他對自己的排斥有點大，短期內他跟康納絕對沒法和平相處，比利不可能放著康納不管答應他的邀請，康納的問題要先處理好才行...  
"克拉克，你確定要跟維克多換班嗎?"  
比利看著有些恍神的克拉克問著  
"嗯?你知道的我是氪星人，多曬太陽就行了"  
"我知道這對我們來說沒甚麼，在外太空執行任務還遇過有一個月沒睡覺的時候，但身體不累精神還是會累"  
比利有點不贊同的看著克拉克，但他堅持認為這沒甚麼，都換班了也不好再換回去了  
無奈的比利伸出手指輕輕地點在克拉克眉心，他指尖亮起微微的金色光芒，克拉克頓時覺得精神像是被一陣涼風吹過，變得輕鬆且舒適，整個神清氣爽  
"一個可以讓精神紓壓且提神的小法術，克拉克你還是需要正常的休息比較好"  
比利收回手依舊建議克拉克找時間休息後，回頭繼續監控著監視器，克拉克莫名對比利手指離開他的肌膚感到一絲失落... 但他沒太在意的也同樣盯著監視器，兩人期間時不時聊著天  
"比利你要不要讓康納加入少年正義聯盟?裡面都是當初救出康納的那群孩子"  
克拉克不經意的說著，他今天有聽到黛安娜在聊這件事  
"啊蝙蝠俠前幾天在通訊器裡說的那個主義嗎?在正義山基地組織青少年們免得他們再亂跑出意外，已經成立啦?"  
比利哈哈笑著想起他們私自出任務遇到康納的那次，現場破壞成那樣，蝙蝠俠那天私底下其實很不高興，聲音都低了幾度眼神也冷得要命，但看著站在前頭的羅賓，他沒有在眾人前打擊對方的驕傲，只是聽說給他的訓練加重了一些  
"恩，康納應該需要一些朋友，正好那群孩子跟他認識，他們應該能相處得很好你覺得呢?"  
"啊...我也覺得康納需要朋友，我會問問他的意見"  
比利感激的看著克拉克，康納目前不適合一般的學校，留在福西特的魔法界也不適合，他正需要一些能帶領他熟悉社會和與建立人際關係的人...他需要朋友，康納的世界不應該只有他，他希望他的未來能認識更多人，讓更多人也愛他 

克拉克微笑的看著比利激動的準備今天回去後詢問康納，看他樣子絕對希望康納加入，而康納決不會拒絕比例的要求，到時候看著時機給少正們幾個需要費時調查的任務，他再找機會約比利去農場!  
...........................................................................  
請稱呼我為 克拉克.計畫通.肯特!


End file.
